Nothing ever ends
by Traviz
Summary: Lincoln Loud va creciendo en una decadente Nueva York al borde del apocalipsis.


**Lisa Loud****.**

**.**

**.**

**_Diario de Lincoln. 04 de Agosto. 19__77._**

**_Primera anotación._**

**Ayer fue el día de mi cumpleaños número siete, mis padres al volver del trabajo, me entregaron este pequeño diario de anotaciones, envuelto con papel de regalo rojo y franjas verdes, papá y mamá dijeron que vieron mis trabajos en clases de lectura, según ellos soy excepcional en ese apartado, mi mamá, emocionada me abrazó con fuerza. Aunque mi hombro me dolió un poco, me dijo que yo era alguien talentoso, no sé que creer, mientras que papá, revolvió mi cabeza, creo que está orgulloso de mi aunque me gustaría que dijera eso al menos una vez.**

**Mi madre me dijo que debería contar algo sobre mi aquí mientras le servía café a mi padre.**

**Soy Lincoln Loud, tengo siete años, nací el 3 de Agosto de 1970 en Nueva York, mis papás se llaman Lynn Loud y Rita Loud, tengo siete hermanas, dentro de poco tendré una más según mi madre. Vivimos en una pequeña casa un poco cerca de Queens, y asisto a la escuela.**

**Últimamente están pasando en la tele noticias sobre un problemas con este país y uno muy lejano, el señor que comenta las noticias la llama "guerra termonuclear", se le ve nervioso.**

**Papá se ve asustado.**

**Mamá se queda despierta hasta altas horas de la noche por esto, lo puedo ver por su cara de cansancio y las grandes marcas negras al rededor de sus ojos.**

**Claramente no son por maquillaje.**

**Lori está muy, muy nerviosa, diría que más que el sujeto en la tele.**

**El resto de mis hermanas y yo, no sabemos que pasa, pero por alguna razón, tengo miedo, y mucho. Lori me dio un fuerte abrazo la noche anterior antes de dormir y me dijo que me quería. Me dí cuenta de que temblaba.**

**Mamá se fue, dijo que se rompió la fuente, no sé que significa, pero se fue al hospital cuando papá la subió a la van.**

* * *

**_1__0 de agosto 1__977__._**

**Dejé de escribir por casi una semana debido a que el número familiar aumentó. Lisa es encantadora, pero por alguna razón su mirada me inquieta un poco, pero es mi hermana, no debería quejarme de esto, ¿Verdad? Cuándo la miré con más atención, sentí como si supiera de lo que estaba pasanso.**

**¿Los bebés son así? No tengo esa clase de recuerdos con Lola o Lana, debería investigar más.**

**Mi padre se fue al trabajo, dejando el periódico el la mesa, me acerqué a el y ví la primera plana. Rorschach, ex-miembro de los CrimeBusters sigue siendo buscado por el asesinato de un violador que sucedió el 3 de agosto luego de que el acta Keene fuese aprobada. No sé que significa la palabra violador, pero oí hablar que es algo malo, muy malo, y Lori dijo que ese sujeto ya no podría lastimar a nadie. ¿Por qué la policía querría encerrar a un enmascarado que evitó que alguien malo siga haciendo daño? Confuso.**

**Tan confuso, pero no se si podré entender pronto. Mamá dijo que lo haría cuando sea mayor, pero según ella, Rorschach debería estar tras las rejas, o en un manicomio.**

**A mi padre le da igual, y sólo hablá de la guerra, y de los grandes logros que tendrán mis hermanas, pero nunca voltea a verme, es como si yo solo existiera para él en mi cumpleaños.**

**Lori apoya completamente al enmascarado.**

**Recuerdo cuando aprobaron esa ley, sucedió hace días, exactamente en mi cumpleaños. ¿Por qué prohibir a los superhéroes? En las historietas que yo leo son gente amable que ayuda a los necesitados, me gustaría ser como ellos un día, pero si son tan buenos como en las historias que leo, ¿Por qué habría de prohibirlos? Debería preguntarle a papá o a Lori después.**

**Quise investigar, pero mi madre me llamó para ir a la escuela, y actualmente, estoy en la van, pasando por la calle 42, donde veo varios carteles de mujeres con poca ropa mientras un sujeto pelirrojo va con una pancarta que dice "El fin se acerca", cuando mi madre me obliga a dejar de ver por la ventana.**

* * *

—¿Que estás escribiendo, Lincoln? — Preguntó Lynn, intentando tomar el diario, antes de que Lincoln lo cerrara con fuerza casi apretando sus dedos contra las gruesas y amarillentas páginas de este. — ¡Oye, tampoco es para ser así!

—No peleen, niños. — Advirtió su madre, con las manos en el volante de la van y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Pero mamá, es ella, quiso quitarme mi diario. — Respondió Lincoln, guardando su regalo de cumpleaños en la mochila escolar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — Exclamó, volviendo a su asiento. — Además, ¿Qué clase de chico tiene un diario? ¿Qué eres, una mujer?

—¿Y que clase de niña practica deportes? ¿Acaso eres un chico? — Respondió Lincoln, enojado con lo que dijo su hermana.

—¡Oh, ahora si vas a...!

—¡Lynn! — Gritó Rita, cansada, y sin dejar de mirar adelante, se calmó cuando su hija volvió a su asiento.

La radio, que sonaba una canción de Queen se interrumpió para dar paso a noticias de última hora, nuevamente, hablando sobre la guerra termonuclear. Rita rápidamente cambio de estación, donde empezaron a hablar del Doctor Manhattan, un tema interesante según Rita, al menos hasta que comenzaron de hablar de ese enmascarado suelto, fue entonces cuando apagó la radio para poder concentrarse completamente en llevar a sus hijos a la escuela.

—Mamá, estaba viendo eso. — Se quejó Lori, con una mirada molesta ante su madre.

Pero ella la ignoró, entonces Lori, de brazos cruzados, se rindió rápidamente y se limitó a mirar a la ventana, como su madre dobló de calle, dejando de ver esas empapeladas paredes de mujeres provocativas.

Lincoln cerró los ojos, tal vez podría dormir un poco antes de la escuela.

* * *

**_14 de agosto. 1977._**

**Mis padres están discutiendo desde su habitación. No puedo entenderlo, se supone que los padres se tendrían que llevar bien todo el tiempo, eso ví en las películas junto a ellos. Puedo ver que Luna solo mira a la ventana con una mirada indiferente, ¿Estará acostumbrada?**

**Lori me abrazó con fuerza, Leni hizo lo mismo con las pequeñas gemelas.**

**Ví por un momento a Lisa. No lloraba, ni siquiera tenía expresión, ¿Se estará dando cuenta de todo? ¿Qué clase de familia tiene una bebé que ni siquiera llora o hace algún ruido cuando su papá y mamá lloran? Ella sabe lo que está pasando, vio las noticias sobre esa tal guerra y pareció casi entender. ¿Qué clase de hermana tengo?**

**Escuché decir a mí padre el nombre "Lucy", y Lori rompió en llanto mientras su abrazo se hacía más fuerte.**

* * *

—Se van a divorciar.

—No lo harán, Luna —Respondió Lynn, mirándola con seriedad. —, los padres pueden tener peleas a veces, yo... diablos.

—Esa fue una mala palabra. —Dijo Leni mientras veía a las gemelas reír por la grosería de Lynn.

Lincoln miró a Lori, confundido, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién es Lucy? —Preguntó el pequeño peliblanco confundido.

Entonces ella volvió a llorar. Pero Lincoln no le dió importancia a eso, solo miró a Lisa otra vez.

«Ella sabe lo que pasa» —Pensó.

De pronto, la televisión comenzó a pasar noticias nuevas sobre el enmascarado, y Lincoln fijó su atención a él. Fugitivo o no, lo admiraba, realmente lo hacía. Él castigaba a gente que se lo merecía, ¿Por qué los policías querrían reprenderlo por algo que hizo bien? Su joven mente no lo entendía.

Al menos, no lo haría aún.

**7:30 PM**

* * *

**NA: Un pequeño proyecto que anduve construyendo desde septiembre del año pasado y que ya no pude esperar más a subirlo debido a que quería iniciar el año con algo, hasta decidí hacerle cambios a último momento como cambiar algunas fechas o puntos de vista de un Lincoln Loud que irá aprendiendo la naturaleza de la gente por las malas, en fin, ¡Feliz año nuevo, brindo por otra asquerosa e inmunda década!**


End file.
